


Into Madness

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir takes the Ring, but what has it done to Frodo's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



"What have you done with him then?" Sam demanded. His voice cracked with such despair that Faramir's heart stirred with pity.

"He has been tied up and gagged for his own safety, Sam," Faramir said. With a smile, he touched the golden ring that now hung around his neck. Such a heavy burden it had been for the Halflings. Faramir had shown his quality indeed by relieving them of this burden.

Frodo battered himself against the wall of the cave, his cries of rage and loss muffled against the gag. Blood trickled down his cheek.

"This will kill him," Sam said, tears springing to his eyes. "Please, Mr. Faramir--"

"Nay, Samwise, In truth I have spared his life," Faramir said. "For now you have no need to walk into the Black Land where you and your master would surely be captured. I shall take you both back to my father in Minas Tirith, and there we can lock Frodo up where he will be safe and well taken care of."

Something fluttered in Faramir's breast, and as he stroked the Ring, he thought that it would please him very much to have Frodo locked up, mad, fully at his mercy.


End file.
